Starving for Happiness
by Greenface McGee
Summary: Kaiba's been having some serious problems. So has Grandpa. How will the two of them overcome their anguish?
1. Chapter One

Grandpa examined his naked, wrinkly form in the mirror and sighed discontentedly. Large blobs of flesh that he had not noticed before hung off of each thigh. Wincing, he took hold of them both and lifted them up. They felt warm and squishy in his hands. When he dropped them, they bounced and jiggled like jello, and Grandpa couldn't help but laugh at the sight. That was, until he remembered that the blobs were his.

"Why do I have to be so _fat_!" he shouted to the mirror, pinching his stomach and ass, "I mean, I know that I'm like, _old_ and all, but I'm just a stupid ugly child molester that works at a dumb card shop, and being so fat doesn't compensate for much of anything either!"

Grandpa punched his reflection in the face. Much to his dismay, the mirror remained intact. His hand also really hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain he felt deep inside.

"I wish I could be thin, like that Seto Kaiba..." he thought to himself, "his legs are so slender and long, his thighs are so smooth, you can even see those kissable ribs through the skin on his delicate chest!"

For a breif moment, Grandpa thought about what it would be like to kiss and bite on Kaiba's tight skin. Perhaps it would be more sensitive without such a thick, cushy layer of fat underneath. Grandpa's cheeks flushed in jealousy, with the rest of his blood flushing his penis in jealous arousal.

He opened his eyes and glanced downward.

_Well, at least I'm not so fat that I can't see my own dick_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, something got stuck in Grandpa's eye, and instinctively, he squinted. He couldn't see his dick anymore when he squinted. He squinted again and again, hardly believing that this could ever be true, but when he continued not to see his dick, Grandpa burst into tears.

"FUCK THIS! I'M GOING TO STARVE MYSELF!"

***

"Curses, foiled again," Kaiba muttered to himself. The afterbirth hadn't even been drained out of his ass, and yet the bodyguards were already carting the newborn infant away.

It was pregnancy number fourteen for him and Joey, and the results ended as always. Now, Kaiba had to tell Joey the news for the fourteenth time. He wondered if Joey was actually expecting it.

"Oh, Seto!" Joey shouted, bursting through the doors, "I just heard that you got out of labor! Are you okay? What about the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's dead, Joey," sighed Kaiba, "just like the rest of them."

He watched Joey's face as it grew more disappointed. He moved close to Seto and held his hand tightly. Neither of them said anything until the guy who worked at Kaiba's personal cemetery approached.

"So, Mr. Kaiba. What name should I put on the headstone for this one?"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon XIV."

"Blue Eyes White Dragon _again_!? Why couldn't you at least name it after a different card?"

Kaiba glared at him powerfully.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is rare and special," he said, "just like my children."

***

Kaiba and Joey has just returned from the hospital. The doctor said that after a week, they could try to another baby if they so wished. They had some important descisions to make.

Kaiba was more pissed off than sad about his loss of the most recent "Blue Eyes White Dragon." He had so much money, how could he have birthed so many stillborn babies? Fifteen was a multiple of five, and was therefore a very significant number. Kaiba wanted his fifteenth baby to be significant too. He wanted it to live.

He walked somberly into the living room, where Joey sat on the couch reading a book, because he doesn't have any other hobbies. He hoped that Joey might have some ideas about producing a healthy baby.

"I need to talk to you," Kaiba said.

"I need to talk to _you_," Joey replied, looking up. He took a deep breath, and said, "Seto, I don't think we should try for any more pregnancies, at least, not for a long time."

"_What!? Why!?_ I was just about to discuss plans with you for the next one!"

"Seto, are you fucking kidding me? Every time you get pregnant, the baby dies. We've been through this before. _Fourteen times_."

"But Joey, we could try the fertility treatments--"

"Fertility treatments are not what you need, Seto. I'm concerned about you. I'm concerned that it might be something else..."

"Like what? That I _don't put my heart in the cards?_"

"Come sit by me," Joey tried to say more gently, motioning towards Kaiba, and then towards the couch. Reluctantly, Kaiba leaned into his arms.

"Seto, I'll always love you, even if you never put your heart in the cards, and don't you ever forget that."

"Oh _Joey_," Kaiba closed his eyes, defeated by lust. He leaned in for a kiss.

"No," Joey pushed him away, "I won't let you distract me this time. This is important. You don't _eat_, Seto. You wonder why all those babies die? It's because you're just skin and bones!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Kaiba shouted _very_ defensively, "I eat so much, it will blow your fucking mind!"

"I've seen you try to hide it for all these years, Seto. It's time to come clean."

"Joey, you saw me eat breakfast this morning. Don't you remember."

"You had a single kernel of corn."

"In case you don't remember, _Joey_, I was pregnant this morning. I was already fat enough as is."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! When you're pregnant, the baby eats what you eat!"

"That's right, and if my Blue Eyes White Dragon thinks he can be as much of a fat fucker as _I am_, he's got another thing coming."

"But Seto, you're not fat!"

Kaiba shoved himself off of Joey in a fit of rage.

"_What_ the _fuck_ did you just say?"

"I said... that... you're not... you know, fat."

"I AM SO SICK OF YOUR LIES AND YOUR BULLSHIT!"

"But Seto, you're not--"

Kaiba leaned towards Joey, bracing himself on the couch.

"Listen, bitch. If you think I'm so bad at being pregnant and having babies, then why don't you just get pregnant yourself?"

Joey burst into a fit of laughter.

"You? Get _me_ pregnant? Oh _behave_," he rolled his eyes and gave Kaiba a big grin, "can't you see it's impossible?"

His smile faded when he saw Kaiba's eyes grow heavy with lust. He leaned in closer, lacing his fingers around the waistband of Joey's pants.

"Nothing's impossible when you have money..." Kaiba growled.

"Seto, I love you more than anything, but I wouldn't let you put it in my butt for all the money in the world."

Kaiba moved on to straddling Joey on the couch, lowering his head and breathing hotly on Joey's neck.

"Oh really? Well, what if I told you that wasn't a choice for you to make?"

"Seto, no!"

Joey struggled to break free of Kaiba's grasp, but worries that he might hurt his lithe, delicate body. He wanted to defent himself so badly, but if he hurt Seto in the process, it would be a devastation that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"That's it, puppy boy..." he heard his dominator moan when he finally surrendered.

Kaiba kissed him, feeding his tongue into Joey's throat. Joey didn't kiss him back, he was too frightened. His destiny was coming true. After all those dreams of it happening, Seto Kaiba was going to rape him.

It was Kaiba's first time ever topping, and he was far too confused to remember how to have exciting sex. Usually it was Joey who did all the work for him. He was quickly beginning to understand why Joey bitched so much about how his life sucked.

Kaiba ripped off Joey's pants and forced him on his hands and knees. At least he remembered that it was the position Joey liked the most. He also remembered how Joey liked to use a little lube to move things along, and to ease the pain for him, but decided to forego the idea. Joey seemed to be the type who liked it rough and dry, and everyone knew that the lube was only for the comfort of the bottom and not at all for the top.

Kaiba was already hard as hell when he opened his pants, even though he still wasn't exactly sure of what to do. He heard a little whimper when he pressed the head of his penis against the opening of Joey's ass. Joey was crying.

"Serves you right, you little bitch. What are you going to do that next time you feel like questioning my pre-natal skills? Would you have learned your lesson by then?"

"Seto, you're not fat!"

Kaiba rammed his dick inside. Joey's blood splattered everywhere on impact.

**"OH SETO, PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS SO MUCH!"**

Joey moaned in pain as Kaiba tried to wiggle his way out of his ass. It was a lot harder than it looked, Kaiba thought to himself. He could feel his dick rubbing itself raw under the friction of Joey's tight, rough ass.

"Seto, stop! Be more gentle, please!" Joey squealed. He tried to push his way off of Kaiba's dick, but the movements only made him hold onto Joey even tighter.

Truthfully, Kaiba was only clutching onto him in extreme pain. His cock burned fiercely, and he wasn't sure how much longer his weak, skinny body could put up with it.

"Joey, what the _fuck_!" he finally pulled out, sighing in relief, "is your asshole like made of of sandpaper or some shit? There's no way I can finish inside of you. I'm going to find Mokuba!"

Kaiba redid his pants and stormed out of the room while Joey lay, perplexed and pained, on the couch. He felt relieved. Not only did Kaiba stop raping him, he actually was right about not getting pregnant. He couldn't possibly imagine what he would do if he ever were to carry Kaiba's baby. It was practically against the rules.

But, while Kaiba didn't come inside of him, there was always the precum.

And that precum happened to contain one little sperm.

And that one little sperm was going to have a lucky day.


	2. Chapter Two

"Wow, Grandpa. You sure look awfully busy right now," Yugi said cheerfully as he burst through the doors of the barren, empty game shop, "you need help with anything?"

"No, no. I am quite alright."

"But _Grandpa_, you're just so _busy!_ Can I at least get you something to eat?"

Grandpa froze. Maybe this was harder than it looked. He already was hungry after not eating for his first five hours, and how could he say no to his grandson's sweet little face?

"Grandpa? Grandpa?"

Grandpa didn't speak. He only stood there, sweating and nervously wringing his hands.

"Grandpa, are you dying?"

He supposed he needed to say something now. If Yugi became too concerned, he might make Grandpa stop with his "diet", and if Grandpa stopped his diet, he would get even fatter, and Seto Kaiba wouldn't love him.

"No, Yugi. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"_Just leave me alone!_"

Rolling his eyes, Yugi passed his grandpa and went up the stairs. Though he'd never admit it, he was kind of glad that Grandpa started acting the way he did. He wasn't eating, he wasn't talking, and he certainly wasn't happy to see his grandson; signs like these could show that Grandpa was on the verge of death.

"_It's about damn time_," Yugi thought to himself, "_I'm so sick of always having to take care of him, and even if he does give the best rimjobs ever, it's just not worth it anymore._"

Slamming the door to his room, he thought back upon the memories of him and his grandpa…

***

_"Hey Grandpa…" Yugi said slyly, pushing his shoulder against Grandpa's cheek, "Joey and Tristan left, so I don't think there will be anymore customers for the day. Maybe we can close up early and you can lick me again, just like we always do when we don't have any customers?"_

_He wiggled his eyebrows._

_"Yugi, you had gym class today, right?"_

_"Yeah… why do you ask?"_

_"Was Kaiba there?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Was he naked?"_

_"Probably at one point, but I didn't see. He already bought his own locker room, since he doesn't like it when people look at his dick."_

_Grandpa sighed sadly. Disappointment faced him yet again._

_"Don't feel bad, Grandpa. I'll always love you."_

_"Oh, Yugi. I love you too…"_

_He locked the doors, took Yugi by the hand, and led him upstairs. Kaiba might have been rich and famous, but Grandpa knew that Yugi would love him for who he was._

***

"I can't believe I ever thought that," Grandpa said quietly to himself, also reveling in the memory, "what a fool I was."

Not long after that specific incident, Grandpa realized that even his own grandson saw him as fat, disgusting, and worthless.

He leaned his forehead against the window pensively. All this time, he thought that Yugi liked it when he rimmed him, but on that day, Yugi struck him with a devastating confession.

***

_"Before we do this…" Grandpa ran calloused hands along Yugi's thighs, "I need to ask you something."_

_"What is it?" Yugi panted. Sweat ran down all of his body, and Grandpa could tell he was becoming very impatient._

_"Well, Yugi, what would you say to… uh…" he drew in a breath, wondering why he was so nervous, "would you like it if I did it from the front this time? It's just that I want you to see me while I'm tongue-fucking you. I want to know that you really love me."_

_"Grandpa, you know I love you, but not like that. Now fucking bend me over on my hands and knees before I have a spasm!"_

_Grandpa thrust a forceful hand onto Yugi's chest, "what do you mean… 'not like that'!?"_

_"I'm not really comfortable with looking down and seeing your face buried in my ass. I mean, you're my _grandpa_."_

_Grandpa slowly moved away, his eyes welling with tears._

_"You don't… want… to see me?"_

_"Oh Grandpa, don't take it like that! I just think that it would distract me from that velvety tongue of yours."_

_"Bull shit! It's because you think I'm fat and ugly, don't you!?"_

_"No, Grandpa! You're not! I just would rather not think about incest when you're—"_

_"Stop trying to make me feel better with your lies!" he sobbed, on his lonesome way out the door, "Just tell me the truth, Yugi! All I want is the truth!"_

_"But Grandpa—"_

***

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

He first thought it was Yugi who pulled him out of his daze, but looking down, he realized that a different screaming little boy was trying to catch his attention.

"Grandpa, help! My big brother's fallen and he can't get up!"

"Mokuba, that's terrible! What happened?"

"We—" Mokuba suddenly grew very shy; he looked at the floor and blushed furiously, "I… just found him in the bathroom completely passed out, but that doesn't matter, Grandpa! You're the only one who can save him!"

"You sound like you're hiding something… what really happened?"

"I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING!"

Grandpa left his place from behind the counter to kneel down and take Mokuba's face into his hands.

"Don't be afraid, Mokuba. You can trust me; you can tell me anything. This is a ~safe zone~," he moved in even closer, his face almost touching the boy's, "so tell me, has your brother been… _touching you inappropriately?_"

Reluctantly, Mokuba nodded. Seconds later, Grandpa stood back up and kicked him.

"YOU _BITCH!_"

Mokuba sunk to the ground, "W-what did I do…?"

"WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!"

Mokuba glanced around the shop, trying to figure out what he had messed up on accident. Nothing looked broken; all the special cards were carefully sealed away in their display case…

"TELL ME WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS AND THEN GO AWAY!"

"He's in the car… you're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"IF YOU DON'T GO AWAY RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO HURT _YOU!_"

Mokuba screamed and ran out the door, with Grandpa following closely behind. He smiled evilly as the limo came into his view. When he approached the door, his hands were trembling.

Grandpa took a deep breath and pulled the door open, eager to see his precious.

***

Now bathed and wrapped up in a blanket, Joey sat on that same couch. He still was busy contemplating what had just happened to him, not that he could do much else. It hurt him enough already just to sit motionless; he wished Kaiba was there to kiss it better, even though it was all his fault to begin with. Except Kaiba probably wouldn't be able to do so; he was even more weak and helpless himself.

Joey heard the door start to open. He hoped it was Kaiba, and that Kaiba would be there crying and begging for Joey's forgiveness, telling him that maybe he was right all along, and Joey would take him in and tell him how much he loved him, thinking that maybe Kaiba could be helped until another dead baby turned up three months later and the whole thing started all over again. At least that would help him feel better for a while.

He stared eagerly as Mokuba slipped into the room.

"Joey…" the boy's face was flushed; he looked upset, "Joey, I'm worried about my big brother."

"What happened? Did he rape you?"

"Of course not!" he walked out of the doorway and towards Joey on the couch, "everyone knows that it's not rape if you like it!"

Joey sighs, "what about if you let someone do it because you feel sorry for them?"

Mokuba shrugged and sat on the other end. Joey winced as he felt the cushions shift from underneath him.

"Haven't you noticed how Seto's… _changed?_ Like, how he's getting so skinny; he said he's been eating, but—"

"He's not, Mokuba. He's too scared to even swallow after a blowjob."

"_I know, right!?_ But today, he…" Mokuba suddenly looked very worried again, and quickly shifted his gaze to the ground without speaking. Joey quickly became very worried as well. The tension in the room gave him the notion that something serious might've happened.

He leaned forward, "Mokuba, what did he do to you?"

"It's not what he did to me… it's what he didn't do. Seto couldn't make it to the end."

"What do you mean… he _couldn't make it?_" tears started to well up in Joey's eyes.

"He passed out, right after screaming about how he was almost about to come. Maybe it was too much?"

"Is he okay!?"

"I think so; he's still breathing. I took him to Grandpa's."

"Why the _hell_ did you take him to _Grandpa's!?_ Grandpa doesn't even _like_ him! Why didn't you send him to the hospital!?"

"Because that would _make sense_. And Grandpa seemed very _eager_ to help out anyway, even though he yelled at me. That's why I can't stay with my brother right now," Mokuba started crying. He leaned into Joey, and as much as it pained him, Joey couldn't ever tell him to stop, "I didn't have anywhere else to go, Joey! I have nowhere to go, and nobody understands! _NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME!!! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS MY PAIN!!!_"

Joey gently wrapped his arms around Seto's brother.

"_It's okay, baby…_" he whispered, stroking Mokuba's hair, "_I understand…_"

He looked back up at Joey endearingly, "_really?_"

"Really. And no matter what happens to Seto…" he pulled Mokuba up so their faces were level with one another, "_I will always be there for you._"

Mokuba kissed him passionately, once again bursting into tears.


	3. Chapter Three

Yugi was sitting in his room playing with himself when Grandpa rushed in with a great sense of emergency. He threw the door open with such great force that the cards Yugi was messing around with got bumped out of place.

"FUCK!"

"Yugi, what are you even doing here? Get the hell out; I need to use this room for someone more important than you."

It was then that he noticed Grandpa carried an emaciated Seto Kaiba in his arms. Kaiba had to be pretty emaciated for that midget old man to handle carrying him, Yugi thought.

"But Grandpa, I thought you _loved me!_ I thought what we had together was _special!_"

"Nope. You were just my RealDoll that I used to tidy myself over until Kaiba finally figured out what he _really_ wanted."

"B-but," Yugi pointed at him, and then at himself "you're my _Grandpa_, and I'm your _Grandson_…?"

"Not anymore, kid; I'm divorcing you. Now you're going to have to be one of three losers in the world who actually call me 'Solomon'."

"SOLOMON, WHY!?" Yugi burst into hysterical tears and ran downstairs and out of the game shop. There was only one thing that could make him feel better now…

***

"Joey, I just realized… these sheets smell like my big brother."

"I guess I didn't notice; I'm used to it since I'm around here so much," Joey sighed, "does it bother you?"

"Not at all… hey, do you want to know a secret?"

Mokuba crawled back on top of Joey and slid his tongue into his mouth, gradually pulling away into lighter kisses before whispering close to his ear,

"_Sometimes, when the two of you are in here, after you fall asleep, I come in to smell Seto's underwear._"

Joey gave out a sharp laugh, which sounded more like a cough, as Mokuba moved away to get a full view of his shit-eating grin. He looked straight into Joey's eyes and bit the tip of his index finger suggestively,

"_Does it bother you?_"

"I am _very_ bothered."

"Would this bother you even more…?"

Mokuba reached down and pinched Joey's long nipples, trying his hardest to dig his fingernails in. He watched Joey twist and writhe underneath him, sighing deeply in attempt to hold back his moans. Mokuba pulled; it seemed as if the harder he pulled, the brighter the flush on Joey's face. His jaw even started to quiver…

"I-I'm sorry."

Mokuba was suddenly flung back to the other end of the bed, with Joey nowhere to be found. It had all happened so fast.

"_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_"

He heard it coming from the nearby master bathroom, whose normally closed door was half open. He leaped off the bed and hurried over to it; it sounded like Joey was in agony.

Mokuba found him bent weakly over the toilet and asked, "are you okay?"

It only made him throw up again. Mokuba watched the vein in his neck pop out, expecting it to burst at any second. When it seemed like he was finished, Mokuba rushed towards him, and Joey managed to lift his face.

"Mokuba…" fingers ran through his hair, easing some of the pain away from his developing headache.

"Joey, what happened to you?"

"I don't know—" his head snapped back down again, his body stiffening under Mokuba's hand as he was forced to expel more. The boy wasn't really sure of what to do; he slowly rubbed Joey's back and hoped that somehow, it would help.

They went through this a few more times before Joey finally lifted himself away and leaned against the wall. Mokuba flushed the toilet and got him a glass of water as he tried to catch his breath.

"How are you feeling?" Mokuba straddled him on the floor and wiped away the sweat from his brow.

"…f-finished."

Mokuba kissed his forehead.

"I wouldn't have taken it as fast if I knew that you were so sick; I mean, you _were_ kind of just _raped_, after all."

"Don't feel bad, Mokuba. I wasn't feeling sick. It really did just happen out of nowhere," he pushed Mokuba aside and slowly stood up, "and it wasn't that much of a surprise, what Seto did. I always knew that your brother was going to rape me someday, ever since the day I first saw him. He just had that _look_ on his face."

"Come on, Joey. You need to lie down."

"I know, I know."

Mokuba took him by the hand and led him back to the bed. Joey collapsed onto it almost immediately and groaned.

"Oh Mokuba… now I'm _really_ starting to feel terrible. Throwing up has never been so painful in my whole life."

"What's wrong, Joey? Should I try and find some medicine?"

"No thanks. That shit never works…"

"Do you want to actually change into some clothes?"

"Fuck clothes. I just want you up here with me; that's what'll make me feel better."

Mokuba shook his head and climbed into the bed with Joey. The two of them buried their naked bodies into the pillows and blankets, and into each other's arms.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, except…"

"Except what?"

Joey sat up a little, pulling the blankets up with him.

"Mokuba," he pointed towards the nightstand, "you see that box over there?"

"This one?" he took a simple wooden rectangle, about the size of a cigar box.

"That's exactly the one. Bring it over here, and I'll show you what _real_ medicine is."

Mokuba passed the box to Joey, who eagerly opened it. He couldn't help but smile when he viewed its contents.

"Such a shame that your brother couldn't use this stuff anymore, seeing as he was pretty much _pregnant_ the whole time. Come to think of it, that was usually why he felt so sick in the first place. Oh well, more for me…"

Joey sat Mokuba on his lap and rolled the fattest joint that was ever rolled.

***

Grandpa's hand was trembling less than an inch away from Kaiba's forehead. The skin looked so soft on his gaunt face that he was afraid of tainting it with the oils from his fingers.

"_How could someone this beautiful…_" he thought to himself, "_…go through so much pain?_"

His hand finally tired of hovering, and Grandpa ended up touching him on accident. Kaiba wasn't as soft as he thought; his skin felt rough and flaky. Grandpa was immideately convinced that it was some sort of illusion plotted by his wrinkly hands.

"_Even they hate me. They're trying to trick me, probably because they know how fat I am too._"

Grandpa collapsed onto the floor and cried. He didn't deserve this. Kaiba might have been in his possession, but would he really be willing to bestow his magic onto someone as fat and ugly as Grandpa? The whole world was against him.

Kaiba's hand swung down over the edge of the bed, and Grandpa selfishly took it. He couldn't help it. The next thing he knew, he brought it to his lips and started kissing Seto's fingertips. With every kiss, it felt as though something was bursting inside of him. It was a highly religious experience. When Kaiba's fingers moved just a little in response, it excited Grandpa even more, and he brought out his tongue and licked out all the grooves buried within his digits. He curled his tongue, and pushed this newly-formed orifice onto his pinky finger before wrapping his lips completely around it. It was so thin and bony, but yet it tasted so good. It was the blissful flavor of someone immaculately slender.

"Stop it."

Grandpa jerked away upon hearing the new voice. Kaiba attempted to lift his arm back up on the bed, but it could not take the burdensome weight of his hand. Grandpa gently took it in his hands and lifted it.

"It figures…" Kaiba breathed, "I've gotten so fat that I can't even handle lifting myself."

"Not as fat as me," Grandpa replied, standing up. Kaiba turned his head weakly in his direction, struggling to open his eyes.

"Oh please, Grandpa. Just because you probably weigh a little more than I do doesn't mean you're really that fat. It's all about putting things into perspective…"

"Hey! I didn't take you in just so you could talk to me like that. How would you feel if someone told you that you weren't fat?"

Kaiba thought back to what happened hours ago. He remembered how Joey lied to him, and started to cry.

"_Joey…_"

Grandpa ran a hand through Kaiba's hair, "…what did Joey do?"

"_He gave me another dead child, and then he tried to pin it on me when I was the one who tried so hard to keep it alive. But yet, it still died inside of me when it became morbidly obese, just like the other thirteen…_ _but that's not even the worst of it._" He cried even harder.

"_Shh, shh_. It's okay, you can tell me."

"It's _not_ okay. _Joey told me that I wasn't fat!_"

"That _bastard_," Grandpa gently lifted Kaiba upwards and held him. Kaiba felt so weak he had to lean his head against Grandpa's shoulder, "don't listen to people like him, Seto, because they're always wrong. In this day and age, people are getting so much fatter, and it's all because of people like Joey encouraging them. All you've been doing is fighting back, and that's what makes you so strong."

"Grandpa… what am I even doing here? Am I dreaming…?"

"Mokuba brought you here. He might be a little man-stealing bitch, but he knew what was best for you. He knew that I was the only one who could help you now. That's why…" he paused dramatically and set Kaiba back on the bed, "this _is_ a dream, in a way. Your dreams are coming true, and so are mine."

"How do you know about my dreams?"

"You've seemed to make them obvious enough, Seto. I mean, what is it that you want the most in the world?"

"I… I wanted to ask Joey to marry me, and we would have a beautiful child, one that actually is healthy and alive so I wouldn't have to be pregnant anymore, and I could smoke weed again. All the weed I could ever want…"

Grandpa looked at him very seriously.

"Tell me the truth," he scolded.

"Fine… _I want to be thinner!_"

"See? That's exactly what I was thinking of. And I can help you become thinner, just as long as you help me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're so frustrated with others getting in the way, distracting you, not believing in you. But _I believe in you_, Seto. I would stop the Earth from turning in a second, if that's what it would take to make you thin enough."

"…_you would?_"

Kaiba burst into tears again. He was so overwhelmed; Grandpa had told him one of the kindest, most heartfelt things he had ever heard in his life.

"I would. But Seto, if you want me to help you, I need you to stay with me forever. I want to be thinner as well, almost as much as I want you. I want you to be there to be there for me, and, more importantly…" his lips curled into a smile, "to _help me with my exercise_."

"I would, Grandpa! I don't know what else to do, and you're my only hope!"

Grandpa watched Kaiba as his once miserable eyes lit up with hope. It aroused him deeply.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement," Grandpa climbed onto the bed next to Seto, immideately reaching for the buttons on his shirt, "let's celebrate how skinny we're going to be, Kaiba."

"I'm not topping, though."

"Not topping…?" Grandpa purred, moving closer to him, "well, you're in luck, because that's _just the way Grandpa likes it._"

***

"Help me, Téa! I've found myself in a predicament that only shoving my face in between your breasts can get me out of!"

"But your hair is so prickly!"

Yugi bowed his head in disappointment, a single tear rolling down his cheek. His grandpa and his best friend both left him for Kaiba, and now, even his girlfriend didn't seem to care about him.

"…fine," Téa stroked the side of his face, "but don't think that this makes me your _girlfriend_ or anything."

She got on her knees to Yugi could reach her, and pulled him in very close.

"I have nowhere else to go, nowhere else but here," he mumbled before settling into the cleavage groove.

"What happened?"

"Solomon kicked me out."

"Solomon… you mean _Grandpa?_ Why?"

"I can't call him 'Grandpa' anymore; he divorced me, and I don't know why. I don't know what I did to upset him so much…"

"You didn't steal his cards? You didn't destroy them?"

"No!"

"Then your Grandp--, I mean, Solomon, has absolutely no reason to get pissed off!"

"Maybe he's not pissed off; I think that he _just doesn't care about me anymore_. I was just minding my business when he came in holding Kaiba, with that look in his eye that he always gets when he's about to rape somebody, and for once, that person wasn't going to be me!"

Yugi's voice was breaking up, and it wasn't long until he couldn't help but cling to Téa and bathe her titties in his hot, salty eye-liquid. She was glad they weren't in public.

"Well, when a boy doesn't like _me_ anymore, it's usually because I've gained weight…" she ran her hands through his hair.

"I thought Yami broke up with you because you almost bit his dick off."

"That too, but it mostly was because I'd gained weight, and maybe Grandpa feels that way too."

"But… I don't think I _have_ gained any weight."

"_And neither had she,_" he heard Yami say, "_she almost bit my dick off!_"

"Well, Grandpa likes Kaiba now, and compared to him, you might as well be five hundred pounds. So you know what you have to do if you want him to be your Grandpa again?"

Yugi looked up from Téa's breasts in wonder, "…what?"

"You have to get thinner than Kaiba. If you're thinner than Kaiba, you won't be too fat and ugly for Grandpa anymore."

Yugi never thought himself to be fat or ugly, but then again, he didn't almost bite off Grandpa's dick.


	4. Chapter Four

Mokuba was nowhere to be found when Joey finally came down and woke up. He tried to sit up and get out of bed to look for him, but couldn't help but fall back on the sheets and dry heave. The "medication" wasn't really working; he was so hungry but still couldn't work up enough of an appetite knowing that nothing would be able to stay inside of him. It made his stomach hurt. Joey curled back into bed, trying to get back to sleep and hoping that Mokuba would come back from whatever he was doing. Hopefully he was just taking a shower or eating breakfast or something, he thought.

After a few minutes of quiet, Joey thought he heard him.

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

At first he thought it was just some vague song stuck in his head, since the noise didn't really sound like Mokuba, but when it began to sound clearer, he wondered if it was still the drugs.

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

He definitely heard Mokuba at that point. His delicate prepubescent voice outshone the pissed off, raspier tone from before.

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

Joey was sure that it came from the bathroom. Weakly, he lifted his head and noticed the telltale light spilling through the crack of the bathroom door.

_Y-you w-were all the things I th-thought I knew_

_And I th-thought we c-could be_

"Mokuba!?" Joey called out, "why are you crying!?"

"_Y-you were everything, everything th-that I wanted_," was his only reply.

"I was…?" Joey asked, the sentiment touching his heart so deeply that he was able to work up enough strength to slide out of bed and towards the door.

"_We w-were meant to b-be, supposed t-to be, but we lost it_."

"Baby, we didn't lose anything. I wasn't a virgin either!" he assured the boy as he pulled himself up on the doorknob.

"_And all of th-the memories, so c-close to me, just f-f-fade away._"

"But Mokuba, we've shared such a beautiful life together!" Joey flung himself at the door desperately, forcing it open.

"_All th-this time y-you were pretending_

_S-so much for my happy endi—_"

"_**MOKUBA!!! NO!!!**_"

***

"Dammit, Téa, it's been three hours already and I haven't lost a pound!"

"You think this is supposed to be easy?" she scolded from the hallway.

"Given my competition, _yes_, it _is_ supposed to be easy!"

Yugi stepped off the scale and sighed. Solomon didn't have that much longer to live; he had such a limited amount of time to cut his weight down to less than half before he could convince him to die in his arms (or in his ass, if he was lucky) rather than Seto Kaiba's.

"You must've had experience with this whole dieting thing before, Téa. How long do you think it's going to take to get to… say, the halfway point?"

"Maybe a year, if you're lucky."

"But I don't have a year!"

Yugi burst out from the bathroom and buried his sobbing face in Téa's bosom. It was starting to annoy her, what with how pointy his hair was. The spikes dug through her clothing and into her flesh, the resulting pain ever so _soothed away _with his salty tears.

"I think you've had enough today," she grimaced, trying to push Yugi away from her.

"B-but… I'm so _sad!_"

It was no use; Yugi was relentless. Téa wished she had never told him about this stupid idea. She wanted to tell him to give it up, but she knew, because she was so connected to him through the power of friendship, she'd feel guilty even if Yugi immediately shot her down. She was blessed enough to be his friend, and she had to find a way to help him. She had to find a way to get Yugi's obnoxious hair out of her tits.

"Calm down, Yugi," she said, this time easing him away gently, "I think I know something that could help."

"Really?" the boy looked up, wiping his face with his hand.

"Yeah," she said, leading Yugi out of the hallway and into her living room, "so you're trying to become skinner than Kaiba, right?"

"With extra emphasis on the word _trying_…"

"You don't really have to try as hard as you think, Yugi," Téa paused, remembering how gross and selfish Seto Kaiba was, how he didn't care that he was all alone and rejected any chance of friendship he got. _It's about time he be taught a lesson…_ she thought, giving Yugi a sinister grin. "There's another way you can think about this: if you're skinnier than Kaiba, then that also means _he's fatter than you_. You see where I'm going with this…?"

"While I'm losing weight, we speed up the process by fattening him up?"

Téa nodded.

"But how? The last thing Kaiba wants is to get fat, so don't you think that he'd take extra measures to keep himself from getting that way? He has the means to do something really intense; I bet he's ready to pull a fast one at any second whenever someone tries to feed him."

"I bet you're wrong, Yugi. Seto Kaiba is getting weaker by the day, and he can't keep up much longer without using his touch. Just do it while he's sleeping; his gag reflex is probably shot already, so I doubt he'll wake up while you're doing it. And you also have to remember, Kaiba's at your house. There's no expensive security system there, just Grandpa, and you know how deep of a sleeper he is—"

"I get it, Téa. I get it."

***

"We weren't able to get ahold of his brother--"

"Y-you weren't?" asked Joey, shaken up. He'd forgotten all about Seto, who, as far as Joey was concerned, was passed out at Grandpa's house, "did you try this number?" He quickly wrote Yugi's home phone number on a scrap of paper and handed it to the nurse.

"Hold on a moment, we'll try it now."

Joey vacantly watched her as she briskly walked to a nearby desk. He couldn't believe he was so resentful of Kaiba that he'd hardly been fazed upon hearing what happened to him. He trusted that Grandpa would know what to do, but there was only so much he could do. Seto's condition was horrible.

"Okay, so I tried it, but there was no answer. I left a message asking Seto Kaiba to contact us right away."

He sighed.

"…since we couldn't contact his brother, I think it would be alright if you came in and saw him for a little while. Would you like to?"

Joey stood up and followed the nurse down the hall. Kaiba might be pissed off at him for saying he wasn't fat, he might've been sent off to Grandpa's for whatever reason, but he would never turn away from his brother, especially when he was in trouble like he was now. He remembered Seto telling him once something about how nothing was stronger than their beautiful ties of ~brotherly love~, and how every time Mokuba smiled he ~melted a little inside~.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be just fine… physically, at least. Fortunately, it seems he didn't know that it's down the highway and not across the street."

Mokuba was stirring in bed when they arrived. Trying to ignore the bandages on his wrists, Joey slowly walked up to the bed and lightly stroked his cheek.

"_Mokuba… why…?_"

"_Go away, Joey,_" Mokuba slurred. Joey jerked his hand away in surprise.

"You're awake!?"

"_Don't remind me. I could've been dead by now, but somehow you found a way to keep putting me through your crap._"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Mokuba opened his eyes. He tried to look at Joey angrily, but his expression quickly softened into sadness.

Joey turned to the nurse, "would it be alright if we had a moment alone?"

"Not really, he's supposed to be monitored 24/7, but I'll let this one slide because he's rich."

She exited the room and closed the door.

"Mokuba, why did you do it?"

"When I was with you earlier today, I thought I finally found someone who really cared about me… but you're just like my brother! Everyone I turn to always ends up being like him in the end, so my only choice is to be alone. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life, Joey! But I don't want to suffer through a lifetime of bad relationships, either. I'm better off dead."

The room fell silent for a long time. Joey never realized the degree of pain and suffering to which Mokuba was going through.

"W-wait a second, Mokuba," he stammered, "what do you mean, I'm just like your brother?"

"Well, you've been throwing up a lot…"

"It's not something I do on a regular basis; lately I just haven't been feeling well."

"That's what Seto says, too. He's a liar, and so are you."

"Mokuba, this isn't something worth killing yourself over… I'm not like him! I'll do anything to prove it!"

"Leave me alone, Joey! There's nothing you can do!"

With the little strength he had, the emotionally unstable Mokuba reached over to his bedside table, grabbed a decorative rock, and threw it at Joey's head.

***

"Grandpa, will you tickle me with your beard one more time before I go to sleep?" asked Seto, leaning onto him in bed as he played with his hair.

Grandpa turned over and hovered above him, making sure not to put any weight on Kaiba's delicate body.

"_Anything for you_," he whispered softly before kissing his neck. Kaiba smiled.

"Mmmm…"

"_Yeah, I'd like to see your brother try this_," Grandpa mused before giving Seto a surprise lick. He shivered beneath him.

"There's no need to get so jealous, I assure you. Mokuba's a good little boy and doesn't tell me I'm not fat, unlike _some people_, but there's no way to _move forward_ with him, if you know what I mean."

"He won't help you get thinner?"

"Exactly."

Grandpa got out of bed, walked around towards Seto, and pulled the covers up to his bare shoulders.

"Good night, Seto Kaiba…" he kissed his forehead, "_you are beautiful._"

Weak and tired, Kaiba fell asleep almost immediately after Grandpa left the room.

Yugi sighed gratefully. No one ended up seeing him as he shed mournful tears through the window. He remembered when Solomon would tuck him into bed and kiss his forehead like he had just done to Kaiba; even though he was very upset with Solomon for divorcing him, he still longed for Solomon to do such things to him.

Yugi thought he had a reason for coming, but it was soon forgotten when he saw Kaiba and his ex-grandpa going all the way together. It was something Yugi had always wanted to do, but right before he was about to go up to Solomon and ask, there always seemed to be something that stopped him. He wasn't sure if to would be worth it to suffer through Solomon's pickiness. It wasn't until he watched as Seto complied that he realized it probably was.

Yugi glanced down and remembered the big bag of cheese cubes he had in his hand. Looking at the sleeping Kaiba evilly through the window, Yugi knew that the last thing he was going to do with those cheese cubes was eat them.

***

Joey felt his eyes slowly open. He looked around the room, disoriented. He was still at the hospital, now in his own bed, and a group of people was hovering over him. Mokuba was there, still in his gown, as well as the nurse from before. There was another nurse, too, and someone else that looked _very_ familiar—

"Oh good, you're awake…" one of the nurses said.

The pain in his head from where Mokuba had thrown the decorative rock at him was quickly coming back. He clutched the area with his hand, which only made it hurt more.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Anything seem funny with your vision? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

"You remember your name?"

"Joey Wheeler."

"He's fine," she said, turning to Mokuba, "he's got a big bump on his head, but he's okay."

As she put some ice on his head, Mokuba came nearer, his demeanor much different than before. He looked very upset.

"Joey, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" he wrapped his arms around Joey. Still slightly disoriented, Joey looked down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry for what?"

"You don't remember? You came in my room and we got in a fight, and I threw this decorative rock at you. I'm so glad you're alright; I got so worried when you were knocked out, I thought I might've killed you!"

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I don't really remember it, so it's hard to get mad. What were we fighting about, anyway?"

"Well, you asked me why I cut myself—"

"Oh, right, you did. Are _you_ okay?"

"Well, now I am. I was really worried about you because you were throwing up so much and I thought you'd end up just like Seto or something and break my heart… it doesn't even really matter now. I didn't believe that you were just not feeling well, but now that those nurses looked at you, they _did_ find something wrong. Well, not really wrong, just… _off_."

"Wait, what?" Joey looked at the nurses, "what is he talking about? Wait—I know you…"

He looked at the third person that stood with the nurses. It took him a little while to figure out who it was, but when he did, he turned completely white.

"_S-Seto's __**baby doctor**__!? _Oh god, don't tell me… I should've known…"

"So," the doctor said, "it seems like you've already figured it out. Congratulations: this time, it probably won't die."


	5. Chapter Five

By the time they were on their way from the hospital, Mokuba had returned to his usual excited state thanks to the healing powers of Joey's pregnancy sparkles.

"See?" he beamed, "you're _glowing!_"

As Mokuba curled up against him contentedly, Joey looked out the window with a single, sparkling tear on his cheek.

What would he tell Seto now?

He wasn't ready to talk to him; it was only a matter of hours ago when he raped him, he'd passed out on his brother and didn't take any calls when he was rushed to the hospital. He was spiraling out of control, and they were _going to have a baby_. He didn't belong at Grandpa's, if he was even still there. He should've been at the hospital with them.

"You know… eventually we're going to need to talk to your brother about this," Joey sighed, running a hand through Mokuba's hair, "are you worried about him?"

He wrapped an arm around Joey's middle, and said nothing.

"Mokuba…"

Mokuba started to shake.

"Do you think he's still at Grandpa's?" he finally said, only burying his face further into Joey.

"I don't know. They tried calling him at the hospital, I even gave them Yugi's number, but no one could get ahold of him."

"_Joey…_"

Joey felt something wet spreading across his side: Mokuba's own sparkling tears. As much as he didn't want to, they needed to find Seto soon, for Mokuba's sake. Joey needed to stand in and be a brother to him in Seto's absence. Granted, brothers didn't normally sleep with each other, but like that's ever stopped Mokuba before.

"We'll check out Grandpa's place tomorrow. If Seto's not back home already, I bet he's still over there."

"But he could be there tonight and leave again the next morning!"

"Well, maybe someone there might know where he went. It will all—" Joey caught himself. If Mokuba was old enough to give a blowjob, he was old enough to know that it's not all going to be okay, "look, I know you're worried and you want to take care of this tonight, but it's late. We've both had a long day."

The limo parked in front of the Kaiba estate, and the driver walked around to let Joey and Mokuba out.

"_Come on_, Joey! I'm wide awake!"

Joey dragged him out of the car and inside the house. He knew how important this was to Mokuba, but he didn't think he could get through it without adequate mental preparation. Badly as he felt about it, he needed to think up a distraction, and fast.

Joey pinned Mokuba against the wall and stuck his tongue in his mouth.

***

When Téa saw Yugi arrive with a completely empty cheese cube bag, she wished she'd asked him to take pictures.

"How did it go?" she asked, eager to hear any account of Kaiba suffering, "did he put up a fight?"

"Woman, you know the price you have to pay if you want to hear about _anything_," Yugi said slyly, a lecherous smile spreading across his face.

Téa frowned, "you've become awfully cocky just because you got Seto to eat."

"With good reason, Téa," Yugi threw the bag in the nearest wastebasket and started moving towards her, "who _wouldn't_ get cocky about that? I practically pulled the sword out of the goddamn stone!"

"So what does that make you? King of Kaibacorp?" she sighed and took her shirt off, "there. Now tell me what happened."

"Not much, actually. The cheese cubes were a great idea, all I had to do was squish them a little between my fingers and they went right down; it was almost like he _wanted_ them."

They stood in silence, pondering this suggestion. It wasn't long before both of them burst out laughing.

"Yeah, _whatever_," Téa scoffed, "so we'll keep using the cubes. Let's buy some more tomorrow… maybe we can figure out how to deep fry them, or we could just rub them in butter…"

"That sounds kind of gross, Téa."

"Well obviously, you're not the one who's going to eat them."

All this talk about cheese cubes suddenly made Yugi aware of how hungry he was. It made sense, he hadn't eaten in hours, but it still bothered him. If it was what it took to become thinner, he would stop eating, but he wondered how he was going to handle it after a few weeks. Kaiba must've had nerves of steel.

"Téa… is there _anything_ I can eat?"

"I would say yes… but you're going up against _Kaiba_, here; you need to pull off what took him years in just a month or two."

Yugi started to feel lightheaded and wanted to lie down, but came to another realization: he had nowhere to stay. Solomon probably didn't want him back, staying with Joey would be awkward since he recently moved into the Kaiba estate, and staying with Tristan would be even more awkward because his mother was a crackwhore. Asking Téa was inevitable.

"You can stay here," she said, one step ahead of him, "but you're going to have to sleep on the couch."

Yugi made a small noise of disappointment and stared at the ground.

"I mean it, Yugi. I don't want to wake up with your big wet dream all over my back."

"_Fine_."

Too tired to argue, he pulled off some of the couch cushions to make room as Téa went to get blankets.

"Goodnight, Yugi," she said, throwing them on the couch before disappearing down the hall.

Yugi lay down on Téa's couch and spread the blankets on top of him. Something was missing.

_His goodnight forehead kiss_.

He replayed the scene in his head: Solomon gently leaning over Seto and mouthing his neck, Solomon reluctantly getting out of bed and pulling Yugi's Dark Magician bed sheets over Seto's gaunt frame, Solomon grazing Seto's hair with his fingers before finally bending down and giving him that goodnight forehead kiss.

Yugi hoped his and Téa's plan would work, and fast. Though his girlfriend had a nice, comforting pair of funbags to play with, their novelty would wear off soon enough. Yugi needed something _real_.

He wanted his fucking Grandpa back.

***

_His head cradled in Joey's lap, Seto looked up to see an unusually long nipple dangling above his face. A bead of milk formed at the tip, quickly growing larger and heavier until it finally dropped to his lips. Seto mashed them together as tightly as he could manage, but Joey probed this mouth apart with his finger._

_"I know why you're worried. It's okay, just swallow it."_

_Joey lifted Seto's head closer to his chest, pressing his nipple right against his lips. He pinched his nose, forcing his mouth open, and dipped it in. Tears started welling in his eyes as it pushed into the back of his throat. _

_Using his other hand to stroke Kaiba's hair, Joey said in a low whisper, "good boy…"_

_Warm milk ran down his throat, and there was nothing Seto could do to resist it._

_"Let me feed you…"_

_His stomach was getting full, but Joey continued to lactate. Seto had to do something to make him pull out. He tried groaning in protest, but it only made him choke. He tried biting down, but the nipple was already so erect and filled with milk that it hardly made a difference._

_"You're okay…" Joey started rubbing his swollen belly, "who's my good boy…"_

***

`Kaiba woke up the next morning covered in sweat. It took him a while to realize where he was; he'd half expected to find Joey next to him, especially after his presence in the dream, but soon remembered Joey's act of great betrayal. He was with Grandpa now. Grandpa was the one who _really_ loved him.

But Joey's absence wasn't the only thing that seemed off. Physically, he felt different. The feeling was hard from him to describe, seeing as he hadn't experienced it in so long, but Seto managed to reach a devastating conclusion.

He was _fed_.

Paralyzed by anger, all he could do was scream for Grandpa.

***

"Do you think we should try calling again, first?"

Joey and Mokuba sat in the limo, watching the game shop from a distance.

"I don't know… Grandpa seemed pretty mad at me yesterday; if he knows we're coming, he might not let us in."

"Grandpa? _Mad?_" Joey laughed, "well, even if he _is_ mad at you, I think you'll be okay if you're with me. Grandpa and I, we're tight, man. He taught me almost everything I know about Duel Monsters… heck, I even let him get away with calling me 'Joseph.' But I think you're right; we need to sneak up on whoever's in there. I'm probably the last person Seto wants to see right now."

"Don't worry about him, Joey… if I'm around, he'll probably let you stay. I've got your back and you've got mine," Mokuba turned to Joey and put a small hand on his shoulder.

"Aw… _Mokuba_."

After sharing one last tender kiss, the two of them left the car.

***

Grandpa was in a bad mood. He hadn't eaten for nearly twenty four hours, he stayed up way too late the night before, but most importantly, something bad happened to Kaiba.

"_I promised him… how could I have broken my promise so soon?_" he thought, hurrying up the stairs and towards the bathroom, "_Seto needs my help, but there's no way he'll trust me after this grave mistake._"

Grandpa opened the bathroom door and made his way cautiously over to Kaiba, who was face down in the toilet.

"Seto…" he gently placed a calloused finger on the back of his neck, "Seto, I brought you something."

He lifted his head. Grandpa held a small, dark bottle before him.

Kaiba squinted, "…_ipecac syrup!?_ Are you trying to kill me, old man? Swallowing ipecac is for pussies; you build up resistance to it. Let me show you how you do this like a pro!"

Grandpa stepped back, watching him vomit in complete awe. No emetics, no fingers down his throat, _nothing_. Seto could just bend over and _do it_ like it was going out of style. It was truly a sight to behold.

The doorbell rang.

"I'm afraid I have to answer it," Grandpa sighed, "since shop is closed today, it's probably someone important. Is there anything you need?"

Seto looked up again, eyes watering and bloodshot.

"I can do this until the porcelain eats away…" he cried, "but it will _NEVER. BE. ENOUGH._"

As he continued, Grandpa leaned down to his level and started rubbing his back. Kaiba struggled violently beneath his hand.

"_I swear, Seto_," he whispered to him, "_whoever did this to you… I will find them. I will find them and kill them with my bare hands._"

Not wanting to take too long, Grandpa stood up and went back downstairs to the front door. In his hurry to return to Kaiba, he forgot to check through the peephole to see who was ringing the bell. It proved to be another mistake.

"H-hey Gramps," Joey's voice started to waver when he saw the expression change on Grandpa's face, "do you by any chance know—"

"_YOU!_"

Grandpa violently jabbed his index finger in Joey's direction until he stumbled backward.

"_I-I_" he yelled, so overcome with rage that it was hard to form a coherent sentence, "_I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO SETO!_"

He shoved Joey onto the concrete and managed to straddle him before he could get up.

"_DON'T YOU DARE HURT JOEY!_" Mokuba cried, "_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE IS WITH CHILD!?_"

Grandpa snapped his head in his direction and growled, "…_I thought I told you to get out of my sight._"

"Hey, get off of me!" Joey shoved him back, "I didn't do anything to Kaiba!"

"You're a _liar…_" Grandpa sneered as both of them slowly stood back up, "and then you have the _nerve_ to come back… if you think you're going to try making him eat again, you're _dead wrong_."

He threw a punch, but it was a weak, unfocused old man punch that Joey easily dodged.

"You must be mistaking me for the wrong guy, Grandpa. I gave up on getting Seto to eat a _long_ time ago…"

"Even if you _weren't_ the one who did it, which I _know _you are, you still told him he wasn't fat!"

"Yeah, I did, because he's _not!"_

"How _dare_ you…" he started to approach Joey in slow, dramatic steps, "you think you really love him? You think you really care about him? Well let me tell you something, _JOSEPH_… you _DON'T!_ All you ever did was lie to him and say those hurtful things to him. That's not _love, JOSEPH!_"

Grandpa charged at him again, but Joey quickly forced him into a headlock.

"_I'm sorry, Grandpa,_" Joey thought to himself, _"I feel bad about doing this, since you're old and all… but at this point, Seto has even less time than you do._"

And with that, he punched the geezer in the face as hard as he could.

Joey's heart pounded as Grandpa fell to the ground, completely knocked out. He looked at his blood-spattered fist, and then towards Mokuba.

"_Mokuba_…" Joey felt something sink inside of him when he realized the boy was crying, "_come here baby, it's okay_."

"N-no, Joey, it's not," Mokuba sniffed, "y-you need to be more careful, all t-that fighting c-could've hurt the baby."

Joey sighed, walking towards him and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry… but I had to. I don't know what Grandpa's deal is; I didn't expect him to act like thi—"

He looked down to see Mokuba worriedly kissing his stomach. Joey smiled.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. He hardly even got a chance to lay a hand on me."

"Just promise me you'll be more careful, Joey. Do you promise?"

"I promise," Joey knelt down to Mokuba's eye level, "now come on, let's find your brother."

***

Kaiba forced himself into one long dry heave. It still felt like someone dropped a heavy weight into his stomach; something was still inside of him, and he was determined to get rid of it. It took a while before he felt anything coming, but pain hit him immediately when he did. He slammed his palm against the bathroom tile as bile ravaged his throat and blood vessels popped in his face and down his neck.

As much as Seto wanted to, he couldn't go on. He jerked his head away from the toilet and leaned against the wall, hoping Grandpa would come back soon. He was very upset with him for allowing him to be fed, but that unfortunately had to wait as weakness overtook him.

"_Why_?" he whispered dryly, "_why can't I fix this? Am I too fat to even throw up anymore? Too fat to care for myself?_"

Imagining the fat building up in his neck, suffocating his esophagus, Seto Kaiba gradually slipped into darkness.


End file.
